tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
First Battle at the Scott Residence
The '''First Battle at the Scott Residence '''was one of the major incidents in the War against Slenderman, as well as the catalyst for Timothy Scott's roaring rampage of vengeance against the Children of Slender. Background ''Main article: ''Children of Slender The Children of Slender, a massive cult that worships Slenderman, had grown quite prominent in America. They had also grown notorious, murdering countless people in the name of "appeasing Slenderman". They mainly targeted girls and young women, as well as young children. Their first victim was 15-year old Ariana Shepherd, who was found mutilated in the woods after she'd gone missing in the summer of 1999. Next was 17-year old Maisie Cox, who was murdered in her own home at the hands of a sniper, along with her parents. Though police launched a manhunt all throughout the summer of 1999 and into the year 2000, the sniper who killed Maisie was never found. In 2005, Miriam Scott, then the wife of Timothy Scott was working at a district attorney's office, having retired from military duty to raise her children. She received an anonymous document pertaining to a secret "Slenderman" hideout in their hometown in Florida. She told her husband Timothy, who in turn told his Miami PD allies. Deciding that the entire Scott family needed to be eliminated to keep hidden, the Children of Slender sent assassins to the Scott residence with orders to kill Timothy Scott and his whole family. The Massacre At about 8:30 PM on the evening of October 6, 2005, a team of four assassins broke into the Scott residence while Timothy was coming home from work. They vandalized the residence, and later held Miriam hostage in her own bedroom upstairs. At around the same time, Timothy Scott arrived home after picking his kids up from school. After seeing the graffiti and vandalism done in the house, Timothy told his kids George, Joyce, and Dorothy to hide in the car parked outside while Timothy rushed into the house to discover the house in disarray and graffiti on the walls. Armed with his gun, Timothy fought his way through the assassins to get to his wife, who was being held captive in her bedroom upstairs. He first encountered a maniacal assailant, who opened fire on Timothy after the latter told him to drop his weapon. Timothy returned fire and killed the assailant, before making his way upstairs towards his wife's bedroom, killing one more assailant. Once he reached his wife, a standoff ensued between the gunman holding Miriam hostage and Timothy, before Miriam abruptly fought back and subdued the assailant with Timothy's assistance, only to be shot by a surviving gunman, who was promptly killed by Timothy. As Miriam lay dying, she spent her last moments asking Timothy to take care of the kids and then commenting on how this wasn't how she expected to die, before succumbing to her gunshot wound, much to the despair of Timothy. Aftermath Following the murder, Timothy became obsessed with uncovering the identities of the killers and who they were affiliated with, but police investigations failed to turn up any leads, the case grew cold, and Timothy never actually got the chance to get at the source of his obsession until years later, in 2016. Between 2005 and 2016, Timothy found himself in a deep depression, feeling survivor's guilt over his wife's death. Legacy The incident led to an obsessive desire within Timothy to destroy any and all traces of the Children of Slender, a personal vendetta that did not take until 2016 for him to finally carry out. The obsessive desire to destroy the Children of Slender eventually carried over to the New York Incident of 2016, when his daughter Dorothy Scott was kidnapped by the Children of Slender. Years later, a second home invasion occurred at the Scott residence, and Timothy again was involved. This time, however, he was determined not to experience a repetition of the death of his wife, which thankfully didn't happen thanks to the fact that this time around, Timothy had allies on his side. Trivia *This incident was based on the Payne Residence Massacre from the first Max Payne video game. Category:Battles